


Stuffed with Love

by Charlie Rose (Night_Owl6)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, smol quentin is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Owl6/pseuds/Charlie%20Rose
Summary: Quentin had a secret.A secret so terrible he would rather stab himself with a rusty fork a hundred times before ever telling a single soul.





	Stuffed with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here is a quick little one shot I hope you all enjoy.

Quentin had a secret. 

A secret so terrible he would rather stab himself with a rusty fork a hundred times before ever telling a single soul.  A secret that he took great lengths to hide, locked behind impenetrable mind wards even Penny couldn’t break.

The secret was gray, fuzzy, soft, fit in the palm of his hand, and most importantly elephant shaped.

Yes, it’s true.  Quentin’s secret and most prized possession, above his Fillory books, was a tiny stuffed elephant named Oliver.

Like most young adolescent boys, Quentin went through a rebellious stage.  However, his only devious act during this time was stealing the small plushy from a local toy store.  Quentin often kept Oliver in his pocket and rubbed the soft fur on the top of his head for comfort. 

Even as Quentin grew older, Oliver was never far behind.  During the big events in his life, such as his first date or the first day of college, Oliver could be found tucked carefully into his pocket or bag.

Yet, despite Quentin’s usual lack of subtly and discretion, Oliver remained a secret from all the people in his life.  That being said, it was really no surprise that Eliot was the first to discover his beloved elephant.

The day before he arrived at Brakebills, he had washed Oliver in a special cleaning solution. He could only find the solution online and it cost an embarrassing amount of money.  He had left the stuff animal to dry under his bathroom sink.  When his belongings magically appeared in his dorm room, Quentin was devastated to find Oliver missing. 

A week passed before Quentin could no longer handle not having the comfort of his longtime friend around.

He marched across campus with a strong sense of determination.  He was in the process of devising a four-step master plan to rescue Oliver, when Eliot stepped in front of him.

“Eliot!” Quentin gasped, startled by the sudden appearance of his secret crush.

“Hey there Q. Where are you off to in such a rush?”

“Rush? Who’s in a rush? Certainly not me!” Quentin laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

“Right.” Eliot arched an eyebrow staring down at Quentin.

“Well if that’s all, I shall be taking my leave.”  Quentin cringed at his words as he tried to walk around Eliot.  A strong hand gripped his arm pulling him to a stop. The younger man was obviously up to something and Eliot knew whatever it was he was going to be a part of it.

“Honey it’s just me, you can tell me anything.”  Eliot loosened his grip on Quentin and began rubbing his arm.  Stepping closer Eliot stared into Quentin’s eyes watching as his pupils dilate.

“I um forgot I had an appointment with…no wait I have to go pick up something…So I’ll just be going?”  Quentin reply was a stuttering mess that ended sounding more like a question than an answer.

“Fine, it’s okay I understand you don’t trust me.”   Eliot turned his head hiding the look of hurt that crossed his face.

“El no wait! I do trust you.”  Quentin reached out clenching Eliot’s hand in his own. Quentin exhaled loudly. “The truth is, I forgot something really really important back at my old apartment and I need to go get it."

“Oh, is that all. I’ll join you then.” Quentin opened his mouth to object. “Quentin, if you leave the wards of this place, you’ll never find your way back.”

Quentin bit his lips knowing Eliot was right.  There was no way he was waiting any longer to get Oliver.  Reluctantly he agreed and resumed his rescue mission, rushing off before anyone else could stop him.

When they arrived at Quentin’s old apartment, Eliot looked around observing the small cluster of books that remained behind and cheap furniture around the living room.

“Eliot just…just wait here please.” Quentin pleaded not wanting the older man in on his secret. Eliot nodded sending him a fond smile and went back to perusing the book titles on the shelf.

Quentin walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.  Heart beating in his chest, he continued into the ensuite bathroom.  Cautiously opening the cabinet under the sink fearing the worst, he was relieved to find Oliver sitting right where he left him. 

He reached down and reverently picked up Oliver and held him close to his chest.  He brought the toy up to his face and rubbed the soft fur against his skin, breathing in the familiar smell.  He kissed Oliver’s small head.  “I missed you Olie.” He whispered.

“Q, is everything okay?” Without warning Eliot strolled into the bathroom.

The silence was deafening as the two observed each other.

“We should probably discuss the tiny elephant in the room.” Eliot said cautiously trying to gauge Quentin’s mood.

Quentin’s breathing increased as he felt his heart beating far too quickly.  His chest tightened and his thoughts began to whirl screaming that Eliot would think he was a freak and never speak to him again.

“Eliot! I told you to stay outside!” Quentin screeched hysterically.

“You were taking a long time and I was getting concerned.” Eliot looked down at Quentin and the soft animal he was gripping onto like a lifeline. Eliot recognized the signs that Quentin was well onto his way into a panic attack and dashed in to help.

Eliot knelt and cradled his large hands around Quentin’s shaking ones that were still holding the small elephant.  Quentin’s breathing only accelerated as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Quentin, come on breathe. Follow me.” Eliot took exaggerated breaths as Quentin forced his lungs to match them.  Slowly Quentin began to calm down and he closed his eyes in shame not wanting to see the disgust in Eliot’s face.  After all, what grown man still carried around a stupid stuffed animal.

A warm hand cupped the side of Quentin’s face and he couldn’t help but lean into the gentle touch.

“Come on Q, look at me. Let me see those pretty eyes.” Eliot could feel the warmth of heat that rushed into Quentin’s face, but was rewarded when beautiful brown eyes looked at him.  Wiping away a stray tear with his thumb, Eliot shuffled closer to Quentin.

“I’m sorry.”  Quentin mumbled.

“Want to tell me what that was about?”  Eliot soothed wrapping an arm around his favorite first year. 

“I’ve kept Ol- this toy a secret for so long.  You are the only person who has even seen him. I don’t want you to think I’m some weirdo and leave me.” Quentin explained.  He laid his head against Eliot’s strong shoulder and his heart rate returned to normal.

“Listen Q because I’m only saying this once.  It doesn’t matter one bit that you have a stuffed animal.  It doesn’t make you a weirdo and I absolutely will not leave you.  If anything, I think I’m falling even harder because you're just so insanely cute.” 

“Wait what? Really?” Quentin flushed as his love and desire for Eliot increased.

“Yes really. I told you before…I bond quick.”  Eliot leaned down and planted a tender kiss on Quentin’s lips.  Quentin broke out into a wide smile that captivated Eliot.  He brushed aside a stray black curl and pulled Eliot into another kiss.

“So, what’s his name?” Eliot asked running a finger across the elephant’s miniature head.

“His name is Oliver.” Quentin said proudly. “I rescued him from a toy store.”

Eliot groaned and muttered something about being “too cute” and kissed Q on the forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips.

Once Oliver was secured in Quentin’s pocket the two headed back to Brakebills holding hands the entire way.  Before entering the cottage, Quentin pulled Eliot to a stop. “I know you say that it’s fine but could you um…please keep Oliver a secret. I don’t want anyone else knowing. Please.”

“I promise.” Eliot said sincerely understanding. “You’re adorable you know.”

“I am not!” Quentin objected loudly.  Bickering as they walked into the cottage, they were startled when a loud voice called out to them.

“About time!” Margo said smugly staring at their connected hands from the couch, a drink in her hand.

“What can I say, I’m irresistible.”  Eliot winked at Margo and laughed when Quentin shoved him.  Quentin rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around Eliot’s waist tightly.  He was not going to waste a single moment now that he could hold Eliot whenever he liked. 

“A good friend helped us figure some things out.” Quentin told her.  Eliot and Quentin shared a secret smile before exchanging another warm kiss.

“Ugh enough. Save the fluff for when I’m not here.”  Margo teased throwing a pillow at the couple. “Come here and join me.”

Sitting down Quentin placed a hand in his pocket holding onto the soft toy.  Eliot looked at him fondly and pulled Quentin to his side, kissing his head.  He then turned to Margo to discuss the latest gossip.  Quentin sat in contentment and silently thanked Oliver for being the catalyst in his newfound relationship with the man of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I envisioned [Oliver](https://www.shoptherocket.com/products/cozys-elephant-small-plush), but about the height and size of a tennis ball.


End file.
